


Waiting

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is stressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Cooper was screaming. Melinda refused to be deterred. She shifted the newborn into yet another position she thought might be more comfortable and bounced him gently, taking small steps around the living room.

Laura paused in her pacing for the third time to ask, “Are you sure you don’t want me to take him?”

“I’m sure. Am I doing something wrong?”

Laura started pacing again. “No. He’s been crying like that since Clint called. It’s like he can sense trouble.”

Melinda gave Cooper a syrupy smile. “Oh, someone’s got a superpower,” she cooed.

Cooper yowled. Melinda held him against her chest with his head tucked under her chin and made shushing noises.

“Laura, relax. Nat’s with him. He’ll be fine.”

Laura stopped pacing and chewed on her thumbnail instead. Melinda didn’t know if that was a good sign or a bad one.

Andrew came in with a cup of tea. He handed it to Laura. “Come on, sit down,” he said, leading her to the couch.

She sat down and heaved a tired sigh, scrubbing her face with her hands. She had shown up at four in the morning, saying she’d just got one of _those_ calls from Clint, and then the plumbing at her house went to hell. Cooper hadn’t let either of them get any sleep since then.

Laura took the tea from Andrew and took a big gulp even though it was probably still scalding.

Andrew moved over to Melinda and made grabby hands at the baby. “Gimme.”

“No. Get your own angry stinkball.”

Andrew swallowed a laugh. “I’ll change him. You should put Laura to bed.”

“Oh, sure, you take the easy job. Here, take him.” Melinda carefully maneuvered Cooper into Andrew’s arms. “Watch the head.”

“I got it, I got it.”

Cooper quieted briefly during the transfer and then started up again. Melinda went over to Laura and took her elbow. “Come on,” she said, leading her up. “You should sleep.”

Laura reluctantly let herself be led out of the room. “If he needs his diaper changed-“she said over her shoulder.

“I’ll handle it,” Andrew assured her.

“His bottle-“

“I’ll handle it.”

“You showed us the last time we were over, remember?” Melinda said. She took Laura upstairs to the guest bedroom.

Once she was in the vicinity of a bed all Laura’s nervous energy disappeared. She collapsed onto it with a grown and rubbed her eyes for a full ten seconds. Melinda draped the comforter over her.

“Think you’ll be able to sleep?”

“Mm-hm. Wake me up when Clint calls.”

“I will. You don’t need to worry about him. He’s had closer calls than this.”

Melinda had only seen Laura this scared for him once. And then he brought Natasha home.

“I know,” said Laura. “It’s just, this was the worst time to call him in. The house is falling apart and Cooper doesn’t sleep. I can’t look after both.”

“You’ve got people looking after the house and we’ll look after Cooper while you rest. Clint will be back.”

“I know.” She yawned.

Downstairs, Cooper’s crying had dwindled to the occasional outburst of refusal to settle completely.

“See? He’s starting to calm down.”

Laura smiled sleepily, eyes closed. “Wait until you two have kids. I’ll keep the guest room set up until they’re in college.”

Melinda stayed until Laura fell asleep.

Downstairs, Cooper had stopped crying and was almost asleep.

“Look at that cranky face.” Melinda stroked the baby’s cheek with her thumb. “I can’t believe you slept through an hour of non-stop wailing,” she said to Andrew. “I hope you know you don’t get to do that when it’s our kid.”

“Does that mean you’ll change all the diapers?”

“Hey, I didn’t say you _never_ get to sleep in.” She took Cooper from him.

“I have to go to work,” Andrew said. “Will you two be okay? You sure you won’t get called in?”

“If they needed me they would have called me already.” She stood on her toes to give him a kiss and nudged him towards the door. “Go teach something.”

With Andrew gone and Laura and Cooper both asleep, Melinda was tempted to go upstairs and take a nap herself. But she promised she’d let Laura know when Clint called and she didn’t want to sleep through it.

He did call before long. Everything was fine and he’d be home soon, he said. Laura woke up long enough for Melinda to relay the message. Melinda put the still sleeping Cooper next to her and Laura curled an arm around him. Melinda climbed in next to him and caught up on the sleep she’d missed.


End file.
